Various storage and retrieval algorithms have been studied. The development of flexible and efficient storage and retrieval algorithms is very useful; such algorithms are used in almost all computer programs. Thus, biomedical computation in particular can benefit from improved storage and retrieval methods. Currently, a study of the hashing storage and retrieval methods is underway. This has resulted in the analysis of the performance of the hashing method that resolves collisions using direct-chaining with coalescing lists.